Pertemuan
by mindplatter
Summary: AU!/Percaya atau tidak, Terkadang kita terlalu kurang menyadari, bahwa ada banyak hal menyenangkan dari setiap pertemuan yang kita dapatkan. Pertemuan-pertemuan yang kita lalui seringkali memberikan energi-energi positif yang sangat baik, jika kita mau untuk memulainya./LangitBumi/fluff-fic/MindtoRnr?


**_Disclaimer : Not own anything_**

**_Greeting Notes_****_: sebuah prasmanan kata yang sederhana dari saya. Semoga dapat kalian nikmati tanpa ada keragu-raguan. Selamat membaca._**

* * *

Pada suatu pertemuan, kita seolah menemukan. Penjelasan, dari semua tunggu yang rela kita nantikan tanpa lelah. Dari sekian banyak jenis pertemuan, yang paling digemari adalah yang melibatkan perasaan.

Dan aku, seorang laki-laki berumur Sembilan belas tahun. Tidak memiliki kelebihan apapun selain berusaha tekun menjaga prinsip yang aku sematkan dalam diri, agar tidak pernah aku pudarkan.

Aku Naruto, hanya remaja tanggung setengah tampan—kata temanku. Aku pun tidak pernah begitu memperhatikan rupaku. Setiap orang kurasa pernah melakukan hal narsis kepada diri sendiri, untuk apa-apa yang bisa menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Untukku sendiri, menghibur diri adalah suatu pemahaman pokok untuk diri setiap orang. Meski hanya dikiaskan, dan barangkali dapat terlihat palsu. Manusia berhak menunjukkan kebahagian untuk dirinya sendiri. Meski dalam keadaan dibersamai ataupun tidak dibersamai, untuk bertahan hidup adalah apa yang selalu menjadi tujuan. Salah satu contohnya, sendiri dan tidak dipasangkan, manusia harus tetap menghibur diri dengan apapun yang ia mampu lakukan.

Setiap manusia dalam kehidupannya, selalu diberikan pilihan akan apa-apa yang menunggu keputusan. Dalam hal apapun itu, termasuk perihal hati.

Selama masa remajaku, bahkan sedari akan berakhirnya masa kanak-kanak, aku selalu mencoba memahami sebuah pengetahuan yang melibatkan hati.

Seandainya semua orang tahu, bahwa membicarakan sesuatu perihal hati adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan, namun meluangkan juga untuk menyakitkan.

Bukankah benar? Bahwa hati adalah bagian paling lunak untuk menerima sebuah perasaan. Entah itu sebuah perasaan yang baik, atau lain daripada yang baik.

Dan tentu saja, yang disukai dari sebuah perasaan, pasti adalah yang baik-baik bukan? Perasaan yang baik-baik pula memiliki banyak bentuknya lagi. Seperti, perasaan senang, atau yang lebih intim seperti, jatuh cinta.

Selama aku hidup, dan mulai akrab dengan sebuah pemahaman, aku selalu mendapati, bahwa setiap pertemuan tidak pernah tidak menghadirkan sebuah perasaan.

Perasaan yang didapat pun beragam-ragam, ada yang menyenangkan, pun ada juga yang tidak. Perasaan memang tidak pernah luput dari manusia. Dikarenakan manusia memiliki hati, dan hati adalah sebuah ladang pengembangbiakannya.

Aku adalah orang yang sangat menghargai sebuah pertemuan. Karena aku percaya, setiap pertemuan memiliki energi-energi magis yang dapat memberikan kekuatan. Dan selama ini, aku bertahan hidup melalui energi-energi yang diberikan oleh setiap pertemuan yang menyapaku.

Tapi sayangnya, tidak jarang juga aku menerima kepedihan dari sebuah pertemuan. Yang sampai-sampai menurunkan kemampuanku untuk bertahan hidup.

Karena itu aku terus belajar, untuk lebih memahami filosofis dari sebuah pertemuan. Agar, selanjutnya aku mampu untuk lebih kuat lagi.

Tapi sebenarnya, asal kau tahu … sampai saat ini, aku belum pernah mengalami pertemuan yang melibatkan jatuh cinta. Kau heran? Sama, aku juga selalu mempertanyakan soal itu.

Terkadang jika mengingat-ingat itupun, aku merasa gemas sendiri. Apalagi sudah banyak dari teman-temanku yang meledekiku, tentang pendeknya arus hatiku, yang tidak bisa bergerak ke arah terjunan cinta.

Ya … aku tidak menyalahkan mereka tentang deskripsi mereka mengenai cinta. Mereka menempatkan cinta itu pada sebuah hubungan dengan pasangan. Tidak heran jika terkadang aku menemui banyak orang geli tentang cinta. Padahal menurutku, cinta tidak sesempit hanya ada di urusan-urusan pasangan.

Namun, setelah bertahun-tahun aku hidup, yang tidak pernah mengenal bagaimana rasa jatuh cinta kepada lawan jenis, pada akhirnya kali ini aku seperti dapat merasakannya. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pula.

Hari ini, tanggal 3 april. Aku merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh yang menggoda-goda di dalam diriku. Perasaan itu muncul, tepat setelah kedua mataku memandang kepada seorang gadis … musim semi?

Dari kedua mataku, di sana duduk seorang gadis bersurai merah muda, bak permen kapas gulali. Dia duduk di bangku kayu panjang, yang menghadap tepat ke arah jajaran pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran.

"_Hai! Duduk sendirian aja?_"

Aku langsung mendudukkan diriku di sebelah gadis itu, di bangku yang mungkin sudah cukup lama di dudukinya. Tiba-tiba aku sedikit tersentak kepada diriku sendiri. _Eh, kepercayaan diri darimana ini?_

Gadis itu kulihat sedikit tersentak, dan langsung menoleh ke arahku. Setelah itu, kemudian dia langsung tersenyum kepadaku.

"_Gak ni, lagi sama pacar._"

Jujur, untuk beberapa saat tadi, ketika dia tersenyum kepadaku. Aku belum siap menerima senyuman itu, mataku tak kuasa menahan gelombang yang menjalar dalam tubuhku.

"_Oh iya sayang … kita makan dulu yuk, di Yakiniku._"

Sontak karena perkataanku itu, dia langsung memasang ekspresi heran sebelum kemudian digantikan dengan ekspresi galak bercampur geli.

"_Paan sih?!_"

Lengan kiri atasku tiba-tiba dicubit oleh dengan gemas. Namun, hal yang dilakukannya itu malah membuatku tertawa. Bukan mengaduh sakit.

"_Loh … tadi katanya lagi sama pacar._"

"_Emang iya._"

Seuntai senyum jail tiba-tiba terpoles di bibirku.

"_Aku 'kan?_"

Gadis itu mengerutkan ekspresi galaknya kepadaku.

"_Hmm?_"

Mendengar itu senyum jailku bertambah lebar.

"_Pacarmu? Mau main tebak-tebakan konyol tentang siapa yang lagi bersamamu sekarang?_"

Setelah mendengar apa yang aku katakan, dia langsung tertawa renyah sembari memukul bahu kiriku beberapakali.

"_Pede banget tuan! Lagian apa lagi itu tebak-tebakan gak jelas?_"

Aku ikut tertawa kecil mendampingi tawa lucunya itu.

"_Hei! logikaku masih polos tau!_"

Gadis itu masih tertawa, kali ini dia tahan dengan menadah tangan kanannya di depan mulutnya.

"_Nanti kalo tau pacarku yang beneran, berantem kalian. Mau?_"

"_Emang beneran punya? Paling ngaku-ngaku._"

"_Aish!_"

Gadis itu kembali memukulku agak keras ke bahu kiriku. Dan itu kembali membuatku tertawa.

Setelah itu dia diam, dengan wajah cemberut yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan bagiku. Aku pun tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"_Namaku Naruto. Boleh aku tau namamu?_"

Aku mengulurkan tangan kananku kepadanya.

"_Iish! Pacar apaan yang gak tau nama pacarnya sendiri._"

Wajahnya sewot dan lagi-lagi terlihat menggemaskan di mataku. Membuatku semakin melebarkan senyum sampai-sampai menutup kedua mataku.

"_Lihat! Siapa yang memulai lagi._"

Tangan kananku yang terulur langsung di genggam gemas olehnya. Sontak aku merintih sedikit dengan mata terbuka yang menyipit.

"_Namaku Sakura! Gadis cantik yang membuatmu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama._"

Aku pun tertawa mendengar kata-kata yang dia gunakan untuk memperkenalkan dirinya kepadaku.

"_Jangan sok jadi cenayang deh. Kamu itu nona musim semi._"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, setelah itu membuang muka.

"_Hmph!_"

Aku tertawa geli karenanya.

Sakura kemudian mengangkat tangan kirinya ke hadapan wajahnya. Dia melihat arloji yang menglingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya itu.

"_Hei! Ajakan makan tadi masih berlaku?_"

"_Eh?_"

Ekspresi Sakura menjadi gemas ketika melihatku.

"_Ayok ah! Traktir aku ya._"

Sakura berdiri meninggalkan duduknya, setelahnya langsung menyambar tanganku untuk kemudian dia tarik. Membawa tubuhku yang masih kaku belum memahami.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk menyadarkan diri.

"_Enak aja! Bayar sendiri!_"

Sakura menoleh penuh ke arahku sembari tetap meneruskan langkahnya membawaku. Dia cemberut.

"_Pelit ah!_"

Hal itupun membuatku tertawa renyah.

Pertemuan benar-benar menyimpan banyak hal yang menyenangkan yang jarang disadari. Meskipun itu pertemuan yang asing, awalnya.

Ada waktu yang perlu ditunggu, ada pula yang akan terjadi secara kontan sesuai dengan cara kita menjalaninya. Dan aku berterima kasih kepada kepercayaan diri aneh yang mendorongku tadi.

Keberanian yang diberikan dari _ke-pede-an_ tadi, mungkin akan membuatku mengalami banyak hal yang sangat menyenangkan seperti saat ini. Dan aku tidak sabar menantikan itu.


End file.
